You Really Are My Second
by Whinnie
Summary: Sequel to I COULD BE YOUR SECOND. ;; "If you tell anyone your wish, it won't ever come true." "But maybe this one already has."


_**You Really Are My Second  
By Whinnie**_

_Hey everyone! I'm real happy to be here writing another story to add to the SONIC THE HEDGEHOG series. After all, Sonic and writing RULE! Right?_

_Anyway, this oneshot is the "sequel" to another dramatic, romantic oneshot called, I COULD BE YOUR SECOND, by nintendofreakgcn. It's a really nice fic about Cream and Tails, and how Cream reflects on how a particular two-tailed fox is feeling after Cosmo's death. "You may think that you're helping us by keeping your sorrow to yourself, Tails," our cute, polite rabbit says in __nintendofreakgcn's fic__, "and in part, you are. But deep down, you're hurting yourself, and thus hurting me."_

_I would purely like to acknowledge nintendofreakgcn. Without him (or her), this story wouldn't be here. There also wouldn't be the wonderful stories that he (or she, once again) has penned down himself (or herself... this is getting annoying...). I thank him/her for being a wonderful person, and for letting me write this little story. Good luck with your future fics!_

_Please read and enjoy and, if possible, review! ...Don't forget to peek at I COULD BE YOUR SECOND, too, huh!_

**DISCLAIMER:** Cream, Tails, all other characters, locations, and other etc. are not owned by me or nintendofreakgcn, but are © SEGA / Sonic Team. The story is © me, Whinnie, and _I Could Be Your Second _is © nintendofreakgcn. Reposting of story (on other websites) without permission will involve in me hiring Bowser to destroy you. That's all.

This story is set after Episode 78 of _Sonic X_, and is written from Cream's point of view. It's also set in the present tense, like _I Could Be Your Second_, so, like nintendofreakgcn said, "if you can't deal with it, then this story probably isn't for you." I say, "SUCK IT UP!"

END OF HEADER

* * *

I gaze at you from across the bay, as I do every single night. As usual, you are feverishly, quickly, rapidly moving around in the small hanger of your workshop, working on the X-Tornado. Or, rather, trying to. And it's been like this ever since we returned home from our encounter with the Metarex, every night, every single night... 

Anyone else would tell me that I shouldn't worry, that you're always like this, always deeply tucked into working hard on your machines, but I'm not one to ignore the truth. My mother raised me up to be an honest person, and I will look fate in the face. Before all of this happened, and before we got sent to Chris's world, you _were _the one to always be working as hard as right now, but it would be on some different contraption each time, and even if you were working on an old invention, it wouldn't take as long as this.

In my hands are a few objects I brought along - well, actually, only two: a candle, which I use every evening here, and a little box of matches. My mind begins to wander further as I kneel onto the ground and place the things on the sand, trying to set the candle down without having it fall over. But to do that, one must have a determined and focused mind, clear of everything and anything else - however, unlike every other night, my thoughts are clouded, much more clouded and covered than any other night.

All of a sudden, I start to think about Emerl. About how he used to be with me, play with me, comfort me... But then, suddenly, I start to think about his death, and that time when I knocked his beaten, metallic body into the ocean when he'd become insane. I close my eyes tightly, thinking of other things, until finally, the gripped feeling of guilt slowly disappears. Then I open my eyes to the beautiful sunset and smile at the sight.

The sun -- now a dim, yet glowing, semisphere -- is setting behind the ocean, its rays bouncing off the sea and scattering across the water, creating small sparkles of light. The image stays that way, until the wavering pink-bluish sky turns to a black colour, signalling that it's the end of the day. The sun leaves quickly. However, my smile remains as I watch the night's darkness taking over.

Finally, when the time is right, I place the candle firmly on the sandy ground, twisting and turning it quickly yet gently until it's deep enough into the ground for the sand to support it. Then, carefully, I take a new match out of the box, striking it against the rough side to create a flame, but then flinching at the sudden spark and flame. I've always been afraid of fire, seeing it tear through buildings, forests, glass and paper... it seems like such an indestructible element, invincible to destroy. But then again, in the winter, it's nice to sit in front of the fireplace reading, or stand by the stove as you cook, to be warm and at peace.

I suddenly snap out of my thoughts and realize I'm still holding onto the burning match. Quickly, so my mind doesn't wander again, I put the match up to the candle and light the small instrument, before blowing out the match, throwing it away, and sitting, cross-legged, in front of the candle.

I've been doing this here, Tails, in this very same spot by your workshop, a week after I accidently saw you working on the X-Tornado. This daily ritual seems much like a tradition now, and so far, I've never failed to miss doing this even once. Every evening, I come here with a box of matches and a candle, Tails, all for you. Then I watch you working on the X-Tornado, for you, and when the sun sets and you retire for the night, I burn this candle for all those lost souls, like Emerl and Cosmo.

And all those lost souls like you.

I stare intently into the flame sitting atop the candle with a concentrated face, thinking to myself. The quiet enviroment and the peaceful sound of waves washing atop the shore promote my thoughtful behaviour. Now is the time that I can think quietly, with no one around. Of course, there's Cheese, my always-loyal sidekick, Chao, and best friend, but he gives me whatever personal space I need.

Then, to my surprise, I hear a voice. Your voice. "Hey, Cream," you say as you sit down beside me. "What are you doing here? And at this time of the night, too!"

I smile, still staring into the licking fire, and reply, "Nothing, nothing at all." Then, I fire one of my own questions, and ask, "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

You stare at me, wide-eyed, like I'm not supposed to know this information. And in truth, I shouldn't. "W-we-well," you stammer, "I _was_, but then I felt that I needed to see the night sky, and I went to the window, and then..." You drift off, then continue, "...and then, I saw you sitting here."

I giggle at his story, and at the sudden incident. I never expected _this _to happen; not at all.

Suddenly, you notice the lighted candle in front of me, and ask, in surprise, "Hey, what are you doing with a candle?" Your gaze lingers on the tip, where the flame is, and then sweeps over the area around me, stopping at the box of matches and Cheese. Finally, you stare up at me curiously, wondering what I must be doing with these things. I just smile, admiring those beautiful blue eyes, behind those wonderful, orange bangs... but then, I am snapped out of my trance when you ask, "What are you doing, Cream? Are you trying to... set something on fire or something?"

I laugh at his thought. "No, of course not," I reply, reassuring him from his previous comment. "You know I would never even try to harm a fly," I add in, and he chuckles, too, at the silly possibility.

"Seriously, though," you say, going back to the subject, "what _are _you doing with all this stuff?"

I smile back in reply, and tell you, "I can't say just yet. But I'm sure you'll find out soon." You look puzzled by this, and I can tell that you're quite confused.

I realize now - the sun has set. While you and I had been talking all this time, the sun had slowly been sinking lower and lower into the sky, and now, it has buried itself under the ocean, now shining on the other side of the world. I am about to get up when you grab onto my wrist and point up at the sky, which is dotted with one small star.

"It's the first star of the night," you say, looking up. Then, you start to tell me a story. "You know," you start, "when I was young, I used to think that every person in the world had his or her own star in the world to wish on." Then, you limit your voice to only a whisper and tell me, "This is your star, Cream. Make a wish."

I giggle at his words, but look up at the star as well. It is shining brighter, as the sky turns darker and the sun leaves this part of the world. Quietly, as you and I admire the star, I say in barely a whisper, "_I wish you'd let me be your second._"

You blink and turn towards me, then ask, "What was that, Cream? Did you say something to me?"

I smile and slowly shake my head. "Oh, no," I reply softly. "I was just... you know... making a wish." Suddenly, I ask, "Want to hear it?"

You smile politely and, although you want to know, say, "No, that's alright. Besides, if you tell anyone your wish, it won't ever come true."

"But I'll tell it to you, anyway," I say, "because I _know _my wish won't come true... or maybe, it already has."

"Alright," you decide. "If you feel that you want to tell me your wish, then you can go ahead."

I nod, then sigh and take a little breath. "Actually, I sorta made three wishes," I admit sheepishly, "but then turned it into one wish, so I'll tell you all four." You just nod your head and wait.

"I wish you'd come out of your shell," I say, announcing the first wish. You look up at me, startled. "I wish you'd move on," I continue, declaring the second wish. Now you're staring at me, wide-eyed, as if I'm crazy. "I wish that you wouldn't hurt me by trying to protect me," I go on without a pause. You blink and are about to say something when I interrupt and add, "That was three wishes, and then I changed it to one. So here's my sole, final wish for tonight..."

I sigh, then plead in a small voice, "I wish that you'd let me be your second."

You and I sit in silence for a few minutes. Your face is filled with hurt and confusion, mulling over my wishes. Finally, I slowly stand up. It's getting late, and my mother will start to worry about my whereabouts soon. However, just as I get up, you grab my wrist and stand up as well, still holding onto my arm tightly so I can't move. Then you pull me around in a circle, so that I'm facing you.

"You know, Cream," you tell me, cupping a paw under my chin to hold it straight, "I'm glad you told me about your wishes. It's made me... sort of, different, you know?"

I nod. Of course, I haven't had someone make a wish for me, and even if someone did, they never told me. But still, I've gone through this pain and I know every part to it.

"Besides..." You suddenly smile and then say softly, "I think I might be able to grant every single wish of yours." Then, you wink, and I giggle.

Finally, I say, "I have to go now, Tails. It was nice being with you, though." With that, I get up with Cheese, who is holding the box of matches, and, waving, am about to turn and walk away, but then you exclaim, "Wait! What about the candle?"

"Leave it there!" I call back, in response. Racing back, I explain to you, "I burn a candle every single evening here, for lost souls, like..."

You gape in shock, with wide eyes and an open jaw, then ask, "You've been here _every single night!_"

I nod and reply, "Yes. Ever since we came back from the fight with the Metarex." Then, I add in, "I've watched you every single evening here, working on the Tornado, and watching you weep for Cosmo like this, it makes me cry sometimes. That's why I burn this candle, for all those lost souls that kill themselves for the good of the world." Finally, I also put in softly, "And also for those lost souls like you."

You stare at me sadly, then whisper, "I'm sorry, Cream." Then, you blow out the candle, and as the smoke drifts away from the tip, you hand it to me. "Goodnight, Cream," you say to me, and I smile and nod in reply before heading off home.

I know that my wishes had come true that night. Well, maybe only one wasn't granted...

However, some ways from home, I hear the sound of something spinning... like the rotors of a helicoptor... and then, I hear your voice calling out to me. "Cream!" you say. "I have to tell you something!"

Slowing down, I ask when you catch up, "Yes, Tails?"

"I forgot to tell you something," you tell me, panting. Curiously, I gaze at you, staring at your beautiful blue eyes... again...

"Well, you know about that thing you said about second love?" you half-state, half-ask me. I nod silently, listening intently. "Yeah," you continue on, "well, I was just thinking about that, and I realized that Cosmo was my first love..." I nod faster, still not understanding where all this is going. And, I hate to say it, but Mother will be worried about me... Still, I listen to what you have to say next.

Finally, you go on to the next sentence, stammering. "And, well, I-I just wa-wanted to say that..." You're fidgeting nervously now, like I am. After all, why wouldn't I? Mother is probably _very _worried by now that I got kidnapped or something...

Finally, tired of all this beating around the bush, you ask quickly, in a blur of words, "Cream, will you be my second?"

I blink at the question. _What did he think, after all? _I said it, didn't I! With tears of joy forming in my eyes, I nod rapidly. Slowly, a smile appears on your face, which forms into a grin... and then, you're jumping up in the air and cheering wildly. Finally, when you stop and I wipe my tears, we stare at each other's eyes intently, and finally, envelope each other into a big hug. You place a small kiss on my cheek, and I stroke your head, feeling your bangs. Cheese, who is standing nearby, is still cheering happily and effortlessly turning backflips into the air, using his tiny pink wings.

_Finally, _I think, _all those nights of burning candles have paid off. _And it's true... every night, when I burnt a candle, it was for those lost souls that kill themselves for the sole reason of good. Every night, when I lit the tip of a candle, it was to send those lost souls a message... to tell them to lie in peace. And every night, when I placed the burning match to the cold point, it was to try and tell those who lost these wonderful people to carry on their spirits.

And finally, you listened. But then again, maybe even before I made my wish, before I even met Cosmo or Emerl, maybe even before any of this happened...

Maybe, just maybe even then... You really were my second.

* * *

_And there you go... off with a BANG! I'd just like to say thanks to all those who read all the way up to the very end... My hats off to you! (Actually, I only own one hat, and it has a Canadian maple leaf on it... _XD)

_I'd also like to apologize... you know, in case I rushed to the point too much, or the ending wasn't good, or the story didn't include a lot of details, or romance, or drama, or stuff like that... Yeah. _XP _Nevertheless, you can include all your constructive criticism in your reviews! ...You WILL review, right? _;-)

_Once again, I'd like to thank nintendofreakgcn for EVERYTHING. Don't forget to check out I COULD BE YOUR SECOND!_

_And remember... Sonic rules! _:)

_-- Whinnie_

END OF FOOTER  
END OF STORY...


End file.
